


В объятии облаков

by KimKanejae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: К Юте у Чону особенные чувства.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	В объятии облаков

По мнению многих (и самого Чону, конечно же, тоже) Юта очень красив. Когда он увидел его впервые в жизни — не в социальных сетях и на ютубе, а вживую, в агентстве, — то долго не мог отвести взгляд, и очень неловко опускал глаза в пол каждый раз, стоило только Юте посмотреть в его сторону. Наверное, тогда он показался ему или странным, или застенчивым, и Чону очень надеется, что второе. Потому что ему бы не хотелось запомниться, как «ну вот тот странный — пугающий — парнишка».

Для младших Юта заботливый хён. Правда, периодически он бросает несколько ругательств на японском, глядя на хаос, устроенный ребятами в общежитии, но в целом он любит баловать участников. Чону иногда кажется, что Юта, Ёнхо и Джэхён — эдакие старшие братья для всех и каждого, к кому в любой момент можно обратиться за советом или поддержкой, но вот чего делать ни в коем случае нельзя — так это злить кого-либо из них. Не то, чтобы Чону часто выводит кого-либо из себя, но рисковать хорошими отношениями с ребятами не хочется. Тем более с Ютой.

Не сказать, что Юта отличный повар, но вот такояки он делает очень вкусными, такими, что тают во рту. А вот свои любимые токпокки он периодически портит, так что Чону (абсолютно из дружеских чувств, конечно же) вызывается помочь ему. 

_Я люблю готовить,_ говорит он Юте. 

_Давай сделаем токпокки вместе, хён,_ предлагает он ему.

 _Нет, погоди, не бросай в кастрюлю слишком много сахара,_ ругается он на него.

 _Ну вот, почти готово, осталось добавить зелёного лука, и можно будет есть,_ гордо улыбается он ему.

Он надеется, что Юта жмурится от удовольствия, попробовав, а не от того, насколько ужасно вышло на вкус. И спокойно выдыхает, стоит только Юте широко улыбнуться, благодаря за угощение. А ещё — безумно радуется, когда тот просит иногда готовить ему токпокки. Когда Чону спрашивает, почему его, а не, допустим, Джэхёна или Читтапона, тот лишь качает головой, говорит, что те не умеют готовить. Чону понимает, что тот его обманывает, ведь что один, что второй готовят безумно вкусно — никто никогда не жаловался, — но ему приятно слышать подобное, и поэтому он делает вид, что верит. В конце концов, это же Юта.

А к Юте у Чону особенные чувства.

Он давно смирился со своей влюблённостью, научился её прятать глубоко в себе и принимать то количество внимания от Юты, которое тот ему уделяет, не ревнуя и не устраивая истерик. Они все взрослые (ну или почти) люди, все в одной команде, и выворачивать себя наизнанку, показывая свои чувства к Юте, кажется Чону чем-то неправильным. Хотя бы потому, что это — _личное._ И скрывать от других в случае взаимности или делать вид, что всё в порядке, в случае отказа, Чону совсем не хочет. И хотя бы потому, что он банально боится услышать ответ.

Возможно, когда-нибудь, он признается Юте. Возможно, насмотревшись на Тэёна с Джэхёном, которые, кажется, даже не пытаются прятать свои чувства, он наберётся смелости. Возможно, его кто-нибудь опередит, и тогда ему останется всё так же быть лишь другом.

Но это всё в таком неопределённом будущем, что Чону старается об этом даже и не думать.

Сейчас ему хватает тёплых и невесомых, словно маленькое облако, объятий во время просмотра какого-то мультфильма, посмотреть вместе который Юта так сильно упрашивал хоть кого-то.


End file.
